Remus and Tonks
by SophieSally109
Summary: Remus has finally noticed Tonks after an argument. A one-shot about their first kiss, and love for each other. Pairings: Remus/Tonks and Harry/Ginny implied .


The Order sat around the long, wooden table that was placed strategically in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Molly Weasley was floating around, combing her sons' and Harry's hair frantically, as if it mattered. It was eleven-thirty, and most of the adults were drunk and could hardly notice how unkempt they looked. Sirius seemed to be talking to the Christmas Tree with an amazed expression on his face, as if the ornaments were telling his a juicy secret that he could not tell a soul. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the man looked surreptitiously over his shoulder to see if anyone was listening to his one-sided conversation. Harry laughed at him from across the room, trying to ward off Mrs. Weasley at the same time. Remus took another prolonged sip from his mug of butterbeer, trying to drink away his ever-growing feelings for Tonks.

The feelings had taken a hold of him as soon as he had laid eyes on her bubblegum pink hair and shocking blue eyes. She was dancing when he had spotted her in the living room of Grimmauld Place. She was dancing and humming to herself, making a sorry attempt to dust. He had chuckled to himself at the time, staring at her and taking in every detail of her lovely figure and careless nature. It was when she had fallen over that he became worried. Rushing over, Remus had check her head for any signs of damage, an act that Tonks simply laughed at patting his shoulder and speaking her first ever words to him with a cheeky grin. "I'm such a klutz that injuries seem to be in my nature." It was in that moment when Remus's feelings grew deeper. They were feelings that he could not even fathom.

So, here he was, alone in a sea of people on Christmas Eve, trying to push away his love for a woman who was nearly thirteen years younger than him.

The butterbeer coursed down his throat, sending a tingle down his spine. Remus shuddered.

"Is this seat taken?" Sirius stumbled over to Remus, accidentally groping Ginny in the process, only to succeed in her giving the smack of a lifetime. He laughed, despite his sorrows, seeing Harry straighten up from across the room, eyeing Sirius.

Eventually, Sirius made his way to the seat, collapsing in it and laughing hysterically. "I hope she's of age," he slurred. Remus's thoughts immediately turned to Tonks before he realized that Sirius was talking about Ginny. He understood now how far gone Sirius was-so far gone, in fact, that Remus did _not_ want to be around for the unimaginable hangover he would have tomorrow.

"Not appropriate, Sirius," Remus replied evenly, pouring himself another glass of butterbeer.

"Who's to say what is and isn't appropriate, yeah?" Sirius waved his hand comically at the comment.

"The government."

"Government, shmotherment," Sirius banged his hand on the table, enraged.

Remus jumped at the movement, but the party around them continued, unnoticing. That is, except for a certain someone who seemed to be watching them with a curious eye.

Tonks made her way over quickly, wrapping her arm around Sirius's shoulder, "Sirius, I think it's time that you went to bed."

Sirius seemed to think hard for a moment, before nodding grudgingly.

"Right, that's what I thought," Tonks nodded back, acting like she was speaking to a first-year. "Come now."

Supporting him with all her might, she began to make her way to the doorway, limping with the heavy load.

"Let me help you with that," Remus offered, ever the gentleman.

Tonks narrowed her eyes as him, "Do you think me uncapable?" Her voice was harsh, sending daggers through Remus's chest.

"Yes," Remus said, wrapping Sirius's arm around his own shoulder as well, as they tried to help him to the hallway.

"Thank you," Tonks finally said as they reached the bottom of the stairs, looking up at what seemed like a mountain of impossibility.

"I have an idea-_wingradium leviosa!_" He pointed his wand at Sirius, who floated above the ground and followed the pair as they made their way up the teetering staircase.

"Sorry about snapping at you earlier," Tonks apologized, twisting her wand through her fingers, eyes trained on her feet. She was willing herself not to fall and make a complete idiot of herself in front of him

"Quite alright," Remus said, smiling happily at her. It was understandable of course. Their last conversation hadn't ended so well. It had taken place about a week ago, discussing the possibility of Harry taking Occlumency with Professor Snape. Remus had supported Dumbledore's decision; Tonks had not. The argument had ended with Tonks chucking a teacup at him, and Remus insulting her clumsiness, warning her not to miss, for she had not a fair shot.

"You understand, right?" She asked as they led Sirius down the hallway to his room. Remus didn't respond and broke the charm, allowing Sirius to drop to the ground at the foot of his bed. He walked out of the room, silently shutting the door.

"Are you talking about Occlumency or why you snapped at me?" Remus turned away from her, his previous feelings of enragement rushing back at him. He avoided them, making his way to the staircase.

"Both," Tonks replied, rushing to catch up with him. Her voice sounded desperate; heartbroken, even. It twisted Remus's heart like a dishrag.

"No; but I'm not mad anymore," Remus said. It was the truth; he didn't understand. But, he wanted to put the resentment behind them and find a common ground as friends. _Friends,_ the word echoed in his head. _It has to stay that way,_ Remus told himself. _It has to._ His emotions towards Tonks were undeniable... He had to stay away before he hurt her. He was an unpredictable, monsterous werewolf. There was no way he would put her in danger.

"You have to understand though," Tonks tripped as she followed him downstairs, catching herself on the railing. Remus immediately turned around, concerned.

"Are you okay?"

Tonks nodded, blushing at their closeness. Their noses were two inches away, their eyes in close contact, unmoving and intense. Remus's hand was delicately placed on her forearm, his thumb rubbing up to the crook of her elbow. Tonks's breath caught. _This is it,_ she thought.

As Remus leaned in towards her lips, cocking his head to the side slightly, the kitchen door opened, exposing a large burst of noise, and Ginny huffing out, grumbling to herself. Remus jumped away from an unsuspecting Tonks, who lost her balance again, falling backwards. Right before she hit the stair however, her hand caught the collar of Remus's robe, causing him to fall with her, landing on top of her, only being able to steady himself at the last moment so that he would not hurt her. Ginny's head snapped up, eyes scanning the adulterous picture.

"There you two are," she said in a motherly tone. "My mum's looking for you." Her words were directed at the both of them, who turned red in the cheeks. "She was... worried."

With that, Ginny turned around, red hair flying behind her.

"Er..." Remus began awkwardly, pulling himself up and helping Tonks as well. "We should get back." He advised.

"Right." Tonks said, obviously upset. She fleed down the stairs and ran into the kitchen faster that Remus could blink.

"Right," Remus followed her distantly, trying to collect his thoughts from what just happened.

As he entered the kitchen, he was met with a large scream, "Ayyyy!"

The inhabitants of Grimmauld Place were far too gone to comprehend anything that was happening. Even Ron seemed a bit drunk for being underage, but this seemed predictable considering his parent's raging night.

Remus smiled back to the grinning faces tentatively. His eyes searched the crowd for Tonks, whom he spotted with a tall glass of wine in intense conversation with Molly Weasley. The two sat in wooden, creaky chairs, their heads leaned in close. Tonks's hair suddenly changed color as she finished her story. It went from the vivid pink to a slightly more subdued color, almost a light pink, as if it were faded somehow. Remus felt a pang of regret in his chest. He made his way throughout the crowd, only to be intercepted by Harry.

"Remus!"

Was that alcohol he smelled on Harry's breath? He seemed to be more responsible before than he was acting at the moment. Maybe Harry was more like his father than he thought.

"Harry," Remus said respectively, stepping around him. Harry moved on to the next unsuspecting passerby.

Just as Remus was about to approach Tonks and Molly when another figure came up to him. It was Ginny this time. She had a frown on her face and was looking at him with much disapproval.

"What is it now?" Remus huffed.

Ginny flipped her hair pompously over her shoulder, crossing her arms. "I saw what happened with you and Tonks." She waited for Remus to respond. When he didn't, she sighed heavily. "I just wanted to tell you to _be careful_." And with that, she pursed her lips and stalked away.

Remus carefully weighed her words in his head, before shaking off her words and making his way over to Tonks. He towered over the pair of gossiping women who stared up at him. Tonks wore an expression of caution, Molly one of loss of approval. Remus nodded respectively to Molly, before turning to Tonks. "Can I... Can I speak to you for a moment?" Tonks didn't respond, but stood and followed Remus to the doorway that led to the living room. They stood in the doorway, hesitant.

"I'm sorry about what just happened. It won't happen again. I apologize..."

"Remus..." Tonks said warningly, but Remus ignored her and continued.

"I should probably stay away from you. I think it would be best..."

Tonks tried to stop him again, smiling this time. "Remus..."

"It would be best to avoid each other because of... Because of our feelings-"

Tonks suddenly cut him off, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling herself into him for a kiss. Remus was surprised, and initially tried to pull away, but Tonks was resilient and forced her lips around his. Finally, Remus succumbed to his emotions, and nervously put his shaking hand on her waist. The noises of the party seemed distant. No one seemed to notice the two as they involved themselves further in the make-out session. Remus opened his mouth, allowing her tongue to enter his. Encircling his own around her mouth, he heard her moan against his lips.

Breaking away, he smiled to her, took her hand and led her up the stairs to his room.

The only person who noticed was Molly, who smiled distantly to herself on her success of matchmaking.

The pair were destined for each other. Despite the age difference, the dangers, and the money, Molly knew that they would be okay. When two souls were meant to find each other, the sparks flew and lightning struck. That's what happened between them. A love that was so wonderful it could light up the world.

Remus & Tonks.


End file.
